


Living Dangerously

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, dangerous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: As it turned out, it was no bomb that brought about the end of the world, and it definitely wasn't a giant bug or anything. As he got older, Eddie knew that was ridiculous and would never happen, but then again, was it any stranger than what had happened?One morning, he awoke to find their apartment building surrounded by a sea of glistening, red, what looked like slime.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> stole this setting from a book 🤷♂️

When Eddie had imagined the world ending (because as morbid as it sounded, he had many times) it always looked more so like all those 1950's horror movies his mother would secretly watch. Of course, he'd only be able to see the catastrophic damage while spying from another room, because as soon as his mother was aware he was watching, she would quickly change the channel, loudly proclaiming how she couldn't believe they would show filth like that on television.

As it turned out, it was no bomb that brought about the end of the world, and it definitely wasn't a giant bug or anything. As he got older, Eddie knew that was ridiculous and would never happen, but then again, was it any stranger than what had happened?

One morning, he awoke to find their apartment building surrounded by a sea of glistening, red, what looked like slime. The substance had just appeared out of nowhere, destroying all living things it touched, and then settled down in a matter of hours. Scientists did tests and found that it now was harmless, but of course advised against touching it if one could avoid it. Those who had survived set about building bridges and all other means of adapting to a lifestyle among the treetops, if you will.

Until then, however, everyone was spending a lot of time indoors with not much to do.

Thankfully, moving in with Richie had meant Eddie had access to what seemed like an unlimited amount of movies. The apartment looked like a library, if a library had lined its walls with nothing but DVD cases instead of books, and so Eddie found himself watching all the movies he never would have dreamed of growing up or even once he had met Myra.

Richie, on the other hand, had seen all of the movies he owned at least three times, and so he occupied himself by distracting Eddie while he was busy, his tongue dipping into his ear as his hands roamed up and down his thigh.

They had sex. A lot. All different, new positions and all over the apartment on every surface. Every kink that had ever existed was at least experimented with, and a few were even loved and added to their repertoire. Just when Eddie thought there certainly couldn't be anything they hadn't done, Richie suggested the most depraved thing.

"How about we have sex in the jam?"

"First off, can you stop calling it the jam?" Eddie asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? It looks like jam!"

"Secondly, even if it technically is safe now, there's no way I'm risking that just so you can get your rocks off."

"I mean, we'd both be getting our rocks off," Richie pointed out. "I'm not going to leave you hanging."

"And my last point," Eddie continued, barreling on. "Even if I _were_ to say yes, that means we'd be having sex outside where anyone can see us. I am definitely not into that, and if I was, that's too out in the open and would hit us with an indecency charge, and I would kill you if that happened."

"It sounds like you've actually thought about this a lot Eds. The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Richie said, in a sing song voice at the end, and his smug smile made Eddie want to smack it right off his face.

He would never do that, despite all the threats, so he kissed it off of Richie's face instead.

Unfortunately, he was weak for his boyfriend, and later that night he found himself giving in. He supposed it was dark enough out that no one was going to see them, and obviously no one else would be crazy enough to be in the slime, so there really was no chance of them getting caught.

They ditched their clothes in the lobby and, after taking a deep breath, pushed the front door open just enough to slip through. 

Of course, some slime still seeped into the building, but considering there was some dried slime already on the floor, Eddie wasn't too worried about someone deducing what they had been up to from that clue alone.

They swam up to the surface, which took some effort since the slime was thicker than water. Once free, Eddie tried the best to wipe his face clean before Richie kissed him, but it was useless. He could taste it as Richie's tongue pried his mouth open, and he hated to admit that it did kind of taste like fucking jam, not that he would ever tell that to Richie.

In a way, it sort of felt like their first time, what with all the fumbling they were doing. Richie tried to stretch Eddie open, but it was near impossible in the slime, so they gave that up and wrapped their hands around each other's cocks and decided to settle on mutual hand jobs. Which was still exhilarating enough, between the thrill of being in the slime and possibly getting caught. 

Which, okay, maybe Eddie was a little into that as well. He was learning a lot about himself during this isolation, and his old self would have been terrified by that, but with Richie there with him, he was actually rather enjoying himself.

And as he got all sappy, thinking about how happy he was to be with Richie, he came with a muffled shout.

"So, this was a win, right?" Richie asked, hips still rutting up into Eddie's and.

Eddie tightened his grip and started pumping his hand faster.

"Yeah, I'd say it was a win."


End file.
